


under italy

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: AC kinkmeme fill; "Basically, I just want Ezio being a cockslut and having the time of his life getting gangbanged in the secret locations that has patrolling guards in it."





	under italy

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for [[this]](https://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=12624750#cmt12624750) over on the ac kinkmeme u wu

The first time was- rough.

The second time much better.

He's lost count of how many times he's done this now partially because sometimes he's down here for days and partially because now and then he finds the time to revisit old crypts to make sure everything’s as it should be. Of course.

“Assassino!”

Ezio turns enough to see the scout spot him, said scout immediately alert to the fact that he's not supposed to be here and will, in fact, kill everyone here if they don't cooperate. It's not that Ezio was poorly hidden, it's just that following the scout back to the hideout is an easier way to find said hideout than lumbering around looking for it. Sure enough, the scout bolts for it and Ezio leisurely tails after him further into the catacombs.

Despite doing his damnedest to lose him, Ezio remains vigilantly on his tail as they do the familiar song and dance of navigating flimsy structures and less than perfectly built corridors and pathways. The slight workout acts as a pretty good warm up, allowing him a nice stretch before any rigorous activity- just the way he likes. He remains just enough behind the scout as to not catch him and eventually, he's lead to the grand doors that slam in his face.

Rude, as usual, but he expects nothing less at this point.

“Assassino!” the seeker yelps again, more out of breath than Ezio is. The guards inside murmur audibly in question. “He's- he's here! Get ready!” A short peek around reveals the crumbly wall with an Ezio-sized hole in it that he promptly climbs to have a peek in. Two brutes, two seekers, and five other men. This is definitely something he can work with.

“Slow down,” one of the brutes scoffs, patting his friend heartily on the shoulder and nearly knocking him over. “Where is the assassin?” Ezio drops down from the ledge, immediately causing everyone to jolt away from him and brandish their weapons wearily.

“There!” the seeker yips. “Get him before it's too late!” No one moves initially, all eyes hyper focused on Ezio in case he lashes out suddenly and starts a fight. “What are you idiots doing? Get him!”

“Shhhh!” the brute replies, making a violent hand wave like he's trying to prevent the seeker from spooking Ezio. “Be quiet, will you? Take it easy. No one has to hurt anyone, right assassin?” Ezio doesn't move, ready to deal with this the hard way if it comes to that, but greatly preferring not to. The brute moves towards him slowly, carefully setting his axe down on the ground as he goes before he's standing toe to toe with Ezio. He's quite large, Ezio having to tilt his head back slightly to look him in the face.

Carefully, still expecting Ezio to suddenly lash out and instantly kill him, the brute puts a hand on his shoulder. Ezio grins and with a slight push, he willingly gets to his knees. He's always liked the brutes best. This one reaches down hastily to unlace his pants and reveal exactly why Ezio likes them; they always have the biggest cocks. Eagerly, he wets his mouth with his tongue as the brute takes his cock in hand and with the other, cradles his face.

“W-what?” a horribly confused seeker murmurs. “What is this?” The brute presses his thumb between Ezio’s lips and Ezio gladly lavishes it with his tongue. A shudder goes down his back as his mouth is craned open further and the brute guides his semi-erect cock into his mouth. Ezio groans, arching his back as he presses his tongue to the hot flesh, urging it firms in his mouth before hollowing his cheeks around it. The brute grabs his head with a deep, throaty sound.

“I told you it was true,” he gruffs out. “My brother said he's nothing but a cock lover.” Ezio ruts his hips eagerly as he feels the cock harden in his mouth, growing thicker and longer with every attentive swipe of his tongue. The brute pulls him down, tentatively at first, and then harder when he realises Ezio doesn't fight him. He fucks Ezio’s mouth with shallow strokes, the occasional bump against the back of his throat nothing short of teasing.

“Come on,” the brute encourages. “You all keep complaining about the lack of ‘entertainment’ and here the ‘assassino’ is ready to play.” Ezio grabs the man’s thighs in his hands and looks up at him through hooded eyes. His hair is grabbed in a single, firm fistful and Ezio strangles out a brief moan only cut off by the cock pressing insistently down his throat. He hears the other men begin to move around; putting down their weapons, shedding off their armor, removing any pesky extra layers of clothing. The sound alone goes straight to his cock.

Drool runs down Ezio’s chin as he tries not to gag on the now fully erect cock being shoved into his throat. He pushes forward eagerly and the brute gladly aids him, using the leverage on his head to force him further down until tears prick his eyes. Ezio is pulled back suddenly, leaving him to gasp and groan with an impatient need. He ruts his hips as he tries to take the cock in his mouth again but the hand in his hair holds him back painfully and the brute laughs at him.

“We'll fill all your holes, don't worry assassin,” he promises. Ezio shudders visibly, arching his back even as his hair is wrapped around the man's hand and pulled until he has to hold himself on his knees. Another hand grabs his arm, doesn't pull him away but instead urges Ezio to touch his cock. Ezio takes the already hard cock in his hand without hesitation, smearing the precum between his fingers as the guard manipulates his wrist to make him stroke- needlessly, really. Seeing this as a good idea, obviously, another takes his other hand to do the same, the two men crowding around him as he feels their heavy, throbbing cocks in his hands.

To Ezio’s chagrin, his hair is released and the brute moves away likely to rid himself of his gear. It doesn't matter for long, another guard immediately moving into his place and brandishing his cock in hand. Though it's lesser in size, that only means it's far easier for the guard to suddenly thrust into his mouth and down his throat in a fluid motion. Ezio basks in the feel of his nose pressed against the man’s pelvis, lips nestled all the way to the base. He's held there briefly, Ezio swallowing to work his throat muscles around the intrusive cock, and then the guard is fucking his mouth and throat with untimely thrusts. Each time he jerks forward with enough force to enter his throat it's a surprise and thick spit drips from Ezio’s face as his gag reflex fights him.

Distracted or not, the two men at either side of him insistently guide his hands. Ezio squeezes and strokes them as it occurs to him but it doesn't take them long to move closer. He's pulled off the cock in his mouth only to have a different one thrust straight down his throat, the differences in size, shape, and taste making him groan loud enough he can hear the desperation in his own voice. The other guard rubs his spit slicked cock against Ezio’s face and the other follows suit. Ezio closes his eyes as the prodding length presses against his cheek and then his eye, leaving sticky precum in his lashes.

“Look at that, you can see the bulge in his neck,” someone says though at this point, Ezio cares less about who's talking and more about what's being said. A hand grabs his throat, palming the bulge there and making him swallow around it. He hears a more prominent moan. More hands begin to pull at his robes, _finally_ , but how many there are is lost on him as he's hastily and messily undressed. His bracers are pulled off, no one taking so much as a second thought to them, but Ezio knows he doesn't need them to fight back.

A pair of fingers pull at his lips, urging his mouth open to a painful extent around the cock content to rut down his throat. Air is a precious commodity but Ezio is far from needing it enough to try to pull off yet. The guards rustle with one another, complaints and huffs Ezio hardly focuses on with the hands exploring his chest and back. Fingers pinch his nipples, tweaking them to hard stubs, and others follow his scars and bruises. They stray lower until finally palming his achingly hard cock.

The minimal contact makes Ezio come immediately, stuttering his hips blindly as he chases his own pleasure. Someone laughs.

“A whore that can come from using his mouth?” another says in his ear. A shudder jolts down his back. The guard holding his head pulls him down hard, grinding his nose against him as he comes down Ezio’s throat. As deep as it is, he can barely swallow and the back of his sinus stings as cum drips out of his nose. Slowly, the guard pulls back, cum and spit stringing to Ezio’s mouth as he gasps for air. A pair of fingers are thrusts between his lips without giving him any time to recover and Ezio groans around them even as they plunge into his raw throat.

They yank him into a new position, more guards grumbling with one another like Ezio’s a toy they just can't figure out how to share. He's pushed down on his back and hands roam his body as they please, some slower and more curious others quite rough and decisive. Ezio makes no attempt to quell his noises as his cock is touched again, already back to half mast and eager for more. His legs are pulled apart and strong hands marvel at his thigh muscles while another cups his testicles and a third slides between his ass. He jolts a little at the dry finger that prods against him. They withdraw quickly.

“Hey, he's not a woman. You have to use oil, idiot. Are you trying to make him mad?” Fingers tease his cock head, making him twitch his hips towards them, and Ezio arches as he's moved again. A pillow is shoved under his shoulders for some leverage and a broad hand tilts his head back to rub his cock against his already sticky face. Ezio reaches to stroke him with both hands, arching enough so he can kiss the thick, throbbing shaft and getting an amused laugh for it. He really does love the brutes and their meaty cocks.

“Suck me well, okay?” Obviously not looking for a reply, he already has his thumb in Ezio’s mouth. Ezio eagerly opens and the brute slides into his mouth nice and slow, groaning appreciatively as Ezio follows with his tongue. The heavy hand rests against his neck, pulling a wanton sound from Ezio, and strokes his jawline as he pushes down his already raw throat. This position makes it a lot easier on his gag reflex and allows the brute to rut against his mouth leisurely. Drool runs down his face.

Ezio can feel the oil being poured onto his cock, the scent hitting him soon after, and several hands move to rub it in. His cock is stroked painfully slow and a pair of fingers rub against his ass again, this time properly slicked. Another hand palms the flat, toned expanse of his stomach as it trails up and pinches his nipple again. Not being able to see only adds to Ezio’s high strung anticipation. A finger pushes inside him and he strangles out a moan around the cock in his mouth.

There are several hands around his lap now. His legs are pinned open for everyone's viewing and hands pull at the inside of his thighs, play with his aching cock. Another finger is thrust into him suddenly and the two push knuckle deep slowly, feeling the way he clenches around them. More oil is drooled precisely between his legs and the fingers fuck him slow, tentatively almost.

It doesn't last, just like before, when Ezio continues to grunt and moan and writhe with pleasure they don't hold back. The fingers twist and spread him open before thrusting into him at a much more rewarding pace. He arches his back with need, weakly struggling against the arms holding him to do so. They're sloppy, not that he's surprised, and the sudden strike against his sweet spot catches him off guard.

Ezio chokes on the cock as another orgasm touches him sudden and hard. The brute pulls out slowly, allowing him to catch his breath as he shudders in its aftermath. He groans as the fingers don't even hesitate, the hand on his weeping cock doesn't even stall, and the added over sensitivity from two orgasms leave him reeling under their touch. A third finger is added and Ezio twitches his hips into them as he's stretched further open.

“More,” he rasps out. He's tired of fingers; he can do that himself if he's so inclined. The fingers withdraw, a disappointment even if something better is coming, and Ezio gets out a small groan before the brute goes back to fucking his spit slicked mouth.

“You heard him. Move aside.” Several hands leave his overly hot body and Ezio aches in their absence. His hips are grabbed and yanked, nearly pulling him off the brute fucking his face in their haste, but a sudden adjustment forward pushes the thick cock root deep down his throat. Ezio jerks as his throat spasms around it and the brute groans. The guard between his legs grabs his thighs in both hands and pushes his cock in with a single, unbridled thrust. Pinned between the two of them, Ezio can do little more than arch his back in bliss and dig his fingers into the floor.

The brute is not near in much of a hurry as the guard is, grinding deep down his throat while the other fucks him quick and hard. The contrast makes it hard to think straight- not that Ezio was doing a lot of that to begin with. It's clear none of these guys have a lot of experience with men, not that this surprises him either, but with every surprise bump of his sweet spot, sloppy and grazing, his body jolts with pleasure.

“ _Cazzo_ , he's tight.” Already his cock is growing hard again, twitching pathetically in the aftermath of two orgasms already. Ezio arches against the hold on him as the brute comes in his throat, pulling out slow enough that he at least gets a chance to swallow. He gasps for breath again, thick cum stringing to his lips as he does. The brute caresses his chin and strokes his mouth with a thumb.

“Think he can take two?” The very thought makes Ezio’s skin jump with anticipation.

“Yes,” he groans back, barely able to get the word out before he's being manhandled again. A hand pulls him up and another pushes him into the arms of the guard already urgently rutting into him. He moans as he feels the hands on his back and they move down to grope his ass briefly before stroking his rim with slick fingers. All he wants is more- more cock, more hands, more _pleasure_. The feel of his hard on rubbing firmly against the guard’s stomach makes him ache with too much stimulation but all he does is rut more firmly into him.

A finger pushes inside him, feeling how snug he is, and he hears both of them groan. Ezio feels the hot cock rub against his ass before rutting against the small of his back as more oil is poured messily between his checks. The second guard presses his cock alongside the first and uses his finger to help push inside. Ezio’s breath catches as he's stretched between them and he digs his fingers into the guard as he tosses his head down. He feels so full, inch after inch insistently being stuffed into him until he feels close to breaking.

What does actually surprise him is the guard that kneels behind the other and takes his face in his hand. Ezio expects more cock, it's what he wants, but the guard kisses him fully on the mouth and he gladly accepts the foreign tongue just as easily. It's messy and wet and Ezio’s throat is already so raw every noise he makes comes out hoarse but the smothering kiss leaves him aching for more. It almost seems to give the rest of the guards ideas because suddenly the two root deep in his stretched ass are biting and sucking at his throat and neck and collar.

Ezio twists between them. Neither of them make any effort to match the other's pace, hands gripping him firmly to hold him steady as they fuck him to their heart's content. Again and again they bump his sweet spot and his cock drools precum almost painfully at the pressure, the idea of another orgasm truly daunting at this point.

One of the guards stutters his hips as he comes, driving his cock in as deeply as he can and Ezio feels the searing heat in his gut. The other guard isn't far behind and fingers bruise his hips as the two of them pump him full of cum. They pull out, one after the other, and Ezio shudders as he feels the excess drip from his gaping hole. He can't keep himself upright on his own and he doesn't have two. The unsated brute grabs him in a strong hand and once more moves him into a new position.

He's pushed back into the pillows and the brute grabs his hips and yanks them up until he's in an awkward position with his ass in the air and his thighs in the brute's hands. It's a good thing he's so flexible. Ezio braces his hands against the floor to keep from sliding. A thick finger is thrust into him and a guard moves in to take advantage of his unoccupied mouth. He kisses and licks at the cock that rubs against his face until the guard becomes too impatient and thrusts into his mouth. The angle leaves something to be desired but it's not unmanageable.

His neck is going to be as sore as his throat.

Ezio chokes on the cock in surprise as the brute holding him suddenly mouths at his testicles. His subsequent orgasm from feeling his stretched hole lapped at is followed with a twinge of discomfort from sheer exhaustion. Even as his body shudders with over stimulation, Ezio moans weakly as the brute kisses his twitching rim before pressing his tongue in beside his finger. Even he has to admit this is something new. His toes curl at the new sensation, the brute shamelessly licking his slick insides.

Satisfied with this, the brute stuffs a pair of thick fingers deep into him and twists them against that bundle of nerves before spreading them apart. Clumsy as the fingers are, they know where to hit and Ezio could nearly sob his body is so sensitive to the touch. They're pulled out and shortly after, the brute thrusts his heavy cock in all at once. The guard fucking his mouth is undeterred as Ezio twists instinctively, both seeking more and less of that ‘too much’ sensation.

This brute is far from in a hurry, either. He thrusts into Ezio with short, rough strokes that he can feel in his stomach. On his own, he's already about as thick as two of the other guards but still greater in length. The constant pressure against his prostate makes his soft cock leak steadily but he's far too spent for another orgasm or even to get hard again at the moment. When the guard pulls out, Ezio can only groan pathetically. He opens his mouth eagerly as the guard comes on his already ruined face, streaks of cum clinging to his features as he pants.

“Assassino,” the brute says and he's pulled into yet another position. While this one's much less awkward, he's pulled into the brute’s lap and his own weight drives the hard cock even deeper into him. The brute feels over him with large hands, caressing his chest, his ribs, then his belly. He rubs his thumb against the bump there, his cock large enough to visibly stand out against Ezio’s lean stomach in this position, and grins.

Ezio grabs the man’s shoulders, clinging to him as he's fucked slow and hard. He sobs into his shoulder and the brute takes his chin in his hand to kiss him just as deep and just as hard. Every one of his nerves is high strung, every touch hurts, and he adores the overwhelming sensation.

Judging by the lack of other hands on him, the other guards must be spent already. Ezio is a little disappointed, he didn't think it would be over so soon, but he's far from unsatisfied. He just lets himself limp into the brute, lets the man tongue his mouth as he rides him, and tries to regain the feeling in his legs. The brute comes in him as well and Ezio groans into his mouth as his insides are thoroughly claimed. He doesn't pull out right away, seemingly more than content to rut against Ezio until he's soft.

When he does pull out, Ezio shudders violently, his hole twitching longingly even if his over sensitive body loathes the idea of being touched any further. The brute leaves him on the floor and he tries to catch his breath, and senses, again. He's covered in sweat, oil, and cum, bruised and scratched, and sore all over. He loves this.

“Tired already, Assassino?”

Ezio looks at the two seekers, very clearly not having exhausted themselves with everyone else. He wondered where they had gone. They move on him with mischievous grins and Ezio bites his lip as he's maneuvered onto his side. He loves the brutes and their thick cocks, obviously, but he really adores the stamina high seekers, too. They're the only ones that can keep up with him, after all.

One of them presses against his back and hooks his leg up to show off his cum filled hole. Ezio braces his forearms on the floor, a weak whimper edging out as the seeker pushes inside his sensitive ass. The other joins him in front, grabbing his hips and adjusting to get close enough to press his cock in right along side. Only slightly more girthy than the brute, the extra stretch is excruciating on his wired nerves and Ezio moans loudly as he drops his head down.

“Still so tight.” They get a proper grip, working with one another far easier than any of the other guards had, and Ezio shudders in anticipation. The two seekers thrust together the first few times and his breath catches harshly but they quickly pick up pace and as they do, they find an alternating rhythm. It's fast and rough, their hard cocks pounding his insides until he feels like he's going to be bruised even there come morning. Ezio rests his head on his arm, pleasured tears pricking his eyes.

He's so exhausted, all he can do is lie and let the seekers fuck him senseless- he's far from complaining. They move so quick and so violently, they rock him to their rhythm and he can hear the lewd sound his slick hole makes. Ezio loses track of time quickly, overwhelmed and tired but far too happy to be fucked nonstop through it. The seekers groan with him and they kiss at his hot skin to their want as their hands grapple to keep leverage.

He can hear the rest of the guards moving around again and while Ezio makes a brief look up to see what they're doing, it's not imperative enough to register with him. The seekers stop for nothing, using his limber body to get themselves off at whatever pace they desire. Ezio could happily stay like this for a couple hours at least but eventually the two seekers do finish. They come simultaneously and like the others, gladly stuff him with another two hot loads of cum. He feels so full he can almost feel it move around inside him.

When they're finally done, Ezio collapses onto the floor now _properly_ sated. They leave him be while he collects his cock-addled mind. He really needed this today.

Something shiny enters the edge of his vision suddenly and instantly, Ezio lashes out to grab the guard’s wrist. There's a split second where they're both alarmed before Ezio realises it's a cup in his hand, not a weapon. He releases his death grip with a mute exhale, taking the water with a small, thankful nod. The guards move slower around him, obviously not wanting to inadvertently set him off. No one here wants to fight anymore.

Ezio drinks and eats quietly. He always did have an appetite after sex. The more skilled brute, the one Ezio assumes is a homosexual in his everyday life too, helps him clean off a little but doesn't say anything to him. None of them do. Honestly, it's for the best. Ezio isn't exactly itching to talk to them, either.

They give him his clothes back and he redresses. No one stops him from heading further into the crypt they're guarding to continue about his task. Ezio retrieves the seal without a problem and heads back the way he came.

“What the fuck happened here?”

That's a voice he didn't hear earlier. Ezio licks his lips as he curiously approaches the guard’s hideout. It sounds like the patrol is turning over shift. Well, he _was_ sated but now there's flesh blood and his skin prickles with anticipation all over again. Unsurprisingly, one of the fresh seekers spots him first.

“A-Assassino! How did you- what did you-?”

Ezio palms the seal mischievously.

“Senza tentazioni, senza onore,” he replies. “Shall I show you?”

It's going to be a long day.


End file.
